


相恋十年三十题

by caleonora



Series: 世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [6]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, 卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华
Genre: Canon - Musical, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 【Pa. 10 - 音乐剧】又名，老夫老夫三十题。缓慢填坑中。。。（just想到哪段写那段的段子，时间线是随机乱跳的。可能会在全部完成之后按时间线排个序？）（也可能不会，因为发现目前为止时间线理论上最前的那篇真的看起来仿佛什么微博推荐真的不太想放在开头……）





	1. 习惯性吻别。

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有那些瞎改过的湖绿截图的版权。

“确定真的不需要我搭你一程？”

“不用。记得带你的三明治。你都忘了多……”

声音被淹没在柔软的嘴唇底下。奎因的手指和他的舌尖差不多灵巧，不知怎么总能有法子钻过西装外套的缝隙，贴着衬衫外侧，用拇指轻柔地摩挲他腰上的皮肤。

“……少次了，从上周开始。”

被放开的时候他往下说完未完成的句子，近在咫尺的那双多情的蓝眼睛也没能妨碍他那透着几分抱怨的语气。

“今天不忘。”

奎因向他保证。而他充满不信任地斜瞥了对方两秒，伸手推开他的胸膛。

As usual.


	2. 压力爆发。/ 感觉迷茫的时候。

奎因的化妆间关着门。

这不是常见的情况，来往的工作人员之中有一些敏感的人也注意到这件事，朝关着的门投去好奇的眼神。

布鲁诺在门口站了有一会儿了。确切地说，不是门口，只是一个能清楚地望见门口的地方。他不敢真的站在那里，恐怕自己会忍不住去敲那扇门。

他觉得那扇门不会为他打开。又或者，他害怕那扇门真的为他打开。打开之后，他又能做些什么呢？他知道里面的人期待什么，但他对于能够满足对方的期待没有信心，对于对方……也没有信心。

他们不应该再彼此折磨第二次了，他试图坚定地想，却无法克制胸口一阵一阵，如潮水般涌动的情绪。奎因哭过。这本来不稀奇，这个剧目的表演者只要稍微动情一点很容易在台上哭出来，连他自己也经常这样。但奎因直到谢幕的时候眼睛还是红的，鞠躬的时候，他分明看见一颗眼泪滚出来，砸到了舞台上。

他想知道他是不是还好，疯狂地想。但如果他不好，他也不能为他做什么。

所以他最后什么也没有做。


	3. Can’t take my eyes off u.




	4. 学会了你擅长的事。

“你还会煎蛋？”

布鲁诺挑起一边眉毛。叉子轻轻划过表面，被戳破的蛋黄不紧不慢地流出来，嫩得恰到好处。

“为了你我无所不能。”

奎因放下烤得松脆的吐司，俯身过来在他眉稍上印一个深情的吻。洁白的瓷盘在亚麻餐垫上发出轻微的声响，布鲁诺不置可否地抓过来一片。

“所以你到底浪费掉了几个蛋？”

“甜心，你未免也太看轻……”

“五个？六个？”

布鲁诺掰下吐司的一角去蘸蛋黄，奎因委屈巴巴地眨了眨眼睛。

“……两个。”


	5. 发现信件盒子。

房地产中介问奎因索要他去年的税单申报表副本。当然了，当你想要购买一套房产的时候，他们总会在不同的时候，问你索要各式各样你根本不知道在哪儿能派上用场的文件。但问题是奎因本人目前正在大洋彼岸的巡演剧组里，不出意外的话，在接下来的两个多月里都回不来。

房子是买在奎因名下的——倒不是有什么特别的理由，只是加拿大国籍的持有者比起意大利的碰巧有那么微乎及微的一丁点儿优势。但这丁点儿优势放在现在的局面下，反倒带来了点不大不小的麻烦：由于他俩还没有——大部分因为还没来得及想到——正式登记结婚，所以即便身在本地，布鲁诺也没法用提供自己的资料来代替。

“试试我的电脑。”奎因在越洋电话里建议道，“我记得我在‘存档’文件夹里留了份扫描件。或者等我回来的时候我们真该讨论一下登记的事。”

布鲁诺佯装没有注意到他的后半句话。但他确实打开了奎因的电脑。

奎因的电脑和他的桌面一样令一个强迫症患者忍不住皱眉。布鲁诺在不同的磁盘里找到不下四五个标记着“存档”的文件夹，里面躺着奎因的护照扫描件、履历表、车险发票、几张电子名片、上次排练的视频、两年前颁奖晚宴上的照片、一些期权证明书……

布鲁诺点开又一个套叠在“个人资料”文件夹里的文件夹。里面塞着的几个文件格式很陌生，文件名是一长串意义不太明确的数字。他没太过脑地试着随手点开一个，弹出的关联程序跳进了邮箱，他愣了愣，意识到这似乎是某个旧邮箱的备份。

是相当旧了。一眼扫下来的发信时间都在十来年前，仔细一看邮箱地址的后缀还是.edu，显然是奎因学生时代的邮箱。布鲁诺无意窥探他人隐私，本想顺手关掉页面，却无意识地瞟到了几封信的标题。

确切地说，还真不是他有意想看的。但人很难在母语扑面而来的时候，不第一时间理解它的意思。

这是一封求职信，不，是很多封求职信。考虑到学生邮箱停用的时间和临近毕业求职的时间一致，这并不是什么难以理解的事。难以理解的是，为什么他用的是意大利语。

他下意识地拉了几下滚动条。抬头的制作人名字很眼熟，毕竟整个意大利以舞台剧目出名的制作人并没有太多，他甚至看到了几家唱片公司的名字。奎因的意大利语不怎么靠谱，这一点在他们的学生时代就是一个常见的取笑话题。他的书面也只比口语好得有限，但他写得很认真，巧妙地避开一些力有未逮的复杂句式，反而使得简朴的正文显得纯粹而又坦诚。

然而这并不能为他赢来多少善意的答复，甚至可以说几乎没有。毕竟那是一个手里只攥着学生时代青涩履历的奎因，而无论是奥略里安•西奥多还是玛丽安妮•西奥多的名字，都无力越过宽广的大西洋，在矜贵的旧大陆托举起他们儿子的前程。

布鲁诺做贼似地关掉了邮箱页面。然后才后知后觉地想起，他甚至没让我帮他改过求职信。

他忽然觉得等奎因回来，也许他们真该讨论一下登记的事。


	6. 睡前故事。The Story of…

“所以那个时候你为什么要剪……”

布鲁诺含糊地嘟囔着。他已经有点儿困了，软和的枕头、云朵一样松软的褥子和滑溜溜的丝绸床单（显然都是奎因的主意）舒服得叫人一靠上去就想打瞌睡，而他已经半躺在那里有好一阵子了，听着奎因柔和的嗓音有一搭没一搭地和他说话，懒洋洋的放松气氛像浴缸里的泡泡一样慢吞吞地往上浮，把他的神经逐渐浸泡在一片令人舒适的朦胧里。

“嗯？”

他听见奎因漫不经心地用鼻音提问。奎因躺得比他略低一点，抱着个iPad刷推特，把头枕在他的肚子上。布鲁诺迟钝地意识到自己正在不知不觉地抚摸他的头发。奎因的金发又细又软，刚刚洗过，又被仔细地吹干，羽毛一样轻柔地拂在他的手指上，凉冰冰的，带些许温柔的痒。大概是因为这手感叫他不假思索地提出了这个没头没脑的问题。

“你的头发。”他比划着，努力从开始涣散的思路里抓回注意力，“……大学的时候。你留长过，不是吗？”

布鲁诺刚认识奎因的时候他比现在要瘦，残留着青少年时期末尾的那种肌肉生长还跟不上骨骼抽长的不协调感，当然也有可能是因为刚刚“自由”而放纵的坏习惯。金色的长发至少过肩，扎成一把乱糟糟的马尾……或者说，猛一眼看上去似乎像是乱糟糟的马尾。如果定睛细看的话就会发现马尾的末端被精心修剪得整整齐齐。可能比化妆刷头都还要整齐一点。

“哦，那个啊。”奎因给最新的一条推点了个赞，“不是因为你吗？”

“我？”布鲁诺睁了睁眼睛。这稍微花了他一点力气，因为他刚刚发现把眼皮合拢起来这件事似乎异常有吸引力。“……我不记得我这么要求过了。”他迷惑地咕哝着，费劲地在记忆里翻找着这件事。

“你没有要求过。”奎因笑了起来，“你只是抱怨了一句站在我身后排练的时候总被我的头发来回扫脸，记得吗？”

说老实话，他是真的忘了这件事，奎因提起来的时候他才似乎有那么点模模糊糊的印象，不过……

“……我真这么讲了吗？”布鲁诺像是有点震惊似的喃喃地说，“我不是那个意思……”

他没听见奎因回答，却依稀听见他起身，朝他的方向倾过身来。温暖的呼吸吹在他脸颊上，奎因在低声地笑，他笑起来特别好听，和十年之前没有什么两样。

“你的眼睛都快要睁不开了，甜心。”

声音一下子离得耳朵太近，把布鲁诺激得一个激灵，猛地睁开了在毫无意识中合起来的眼睛。但他只来得及看见奎因俯下身来，随后感觉到他亲吻了自己的眼皮。先是左边，然后是右边，轻轻地。

“睡吧。”他听见奎因柔和却不容辩驳地说。在整个身体彻底沉入安稳的梦境之前，他朦胧地眨着眼，看见奎因把iPad在床头柜上放下，熄灭了床头灯。


	7. 酩酊大醉。Cheers darlin'.

“你甩了我那天晚上，我就待在这儿。”奎因一本正经地说，“同一个地方，同一个位置。”他从吧台侍者手里接过两个酒杯，道过谢，把其中的一杯递给布鲁诺，向他举了举另一杯，“同样的酒。”

布鲁诺实在不是很能理解他非要为了这种事而跑来纪念一下的心态。他低头看了一眼杯子里琥珀色的酒液。奎因体贴地给他加了冰，他自己则是净饮，用掌心温一温酒杯，满意地闻闻香气，随后惬意地咽下第一口。

“要知道我甚至都还没意识到你已经走了。”奎因说，“我就是，气得发疯，又觉得挫败。所以我想，去他的，我得喝点什么。”

是啊。布鲁诺想，我当时也差不多是这么想的。

至于这个世界上有这么充满恶意的巧合，竟然让他俩进了同一家陌生的酒吧这件事，布鲁诺觉得完全没有必要提起。永远别提。

他垂下眼睛啜了一口杯中的白兰地，假装没有在刻意避开奎因的目光。

奎因并没太注意，他只是在轻快地谈论这家酒吧的白兰地品质。意外地不错，他说，葡萄的香气很足，橡木味也不太干，就新酒来说算是十分柔和，如果可以的话你应该试试不加冰，口感要更浓郁一些。

他看上去挺喜欢这酒，但喝起来相当克制，至少和布鲁诺上一次在同样地方见他喝的时候比起来克制得多。上一次他至少要了五轮，每次的间隔不超过五分钟，最后一轮他对吧台侍者说——当然布鲁诺当时隔得太远，事实上完全不可能确切地听见，但他从奎因半眯着的眼睛、嘲讽般似笑非笑牵起一半的唇角、和吧台侍者带几分忧虑和怀疑的表情里，从他对奎因的了解里，猜他大概对吧台侍者这么说——嘿先生，您为什么不干脆把剩下的整瓶酒卖给我呢？反正无论如何今天晚上我也会买空它的。

他也确实这么干了。布鲁诺看着他一杯接着一杯喝干他的最后一滴酒。奎因在哭泣，他眼睛里的水光在吧台的射灯底下闪着光，但唇边那道嘲讽般挂在那里的笑自始至终没有消散过，这让他看起来甚至“更奎因”了。

而布鲁诺知道过量的酒精会让他明天早晨起来头痛欲裂，甚至更糟，它会杀掉他引以为傲的好嗓子，最起码三四天。如果在这期间他得到了一个试唱的机会——就布鲁诺所知暂时还没有，但不能排除这样的可能性——这可能会毁了他的前途。要是他还有开口的机会他一定会阻止的，拿掉他的酒杯，摇晃他的肩膀直到奎因假装乖巧地眨着眼睛望向他，而这次他一定要严肃而坚决地对他说，不行。

但是他已经没有了。他刚刚失去了对奎因的任何生活习惯说三道四的权利，他自愿放弃的。与此同时他也自愿放弃了对朝奎因投过去的目光在意的权利。那些目光来自酒吧的各个方向，透出一些隐晦或露骨的意思。

布鲁诺知道奎因长得很好看，而他也从来不吝于——他甚至肆无忌惮地——展示自己的好看。这是一家公共酒吧，奎因是一个身心健全的单身成年人。他没有任何权利阻止奎因灌醉自己，或者旁若无人地坐在众人视线的中心，或者向着朝他搭讪的陌生人微笑，或者交谈，或者交换一个长吻的同时允许对方的手大胆地抚摸上自己的大腿。

他甚至不能确定自己有没有权利坐在这个昏暗的角落，像个懦夫或者跟踪狂一样，只是看着。

“就是这样。”

奎因忽然这么说的时候他吓得差点跳起来。布鲁诺在回忆里陷得有点深，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为奎因正在读他的思想。但奎因只是侧身望着他，手肘随意地支在吧台上，酒杯拿在手里，在这句表示告一段落的陈述之后随意抿了一口酒，看起来满足而又快活。

也不知从哪里来的古怪冲动，他忽然伸手去抓住奎因悬荡在领口的装饰领带。奎因被他拽得稍微低了一下头，有些诧异，但随后绽开一个微笑，索性就着这个姿势把前额轻轻抵上布鲁诺的额头。

“嗯？”他含糊地问，在布鲁诺从混乱的思路之中理出一个答案之前，自然而然地顺势吻了他。太过突然了，布鲁诺甚至没能反应得过来闭上眼睛。

奎因的嘴唇潮湿而又灼热。简直过分灼热，布鲁诺慢了三拍才迟钝地想起来或许是由于跟自己酒杯里放着的冰块对比之下的感受。但这可能也并不是唯一的理由。奎因灵巧地撬开他的唇缝，他尝到了残留的浓重的酒精的味道，随后被奎因用舌尖在他口腔里抹开，仿佛莫名其妙地就泛出一丝微弱的蜂蜜、甜橙与巧克力的香气，醇厚而甜美的气味沿着厮磨着的舌头两侧传递到大脑深处，唤醒既叫人快乐又有些昏头昏脑的矛盾情绪。

“告诉过你这样尝起来更好一些。”放开他的时候，奎因愉快地说道。他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，那上面现在湿漉漉的，像淋透了小雨的玫瑰花瓣一样红。他朝布鲁诺微笑着䀹了䀹眼睛。“Cheers darlin'.”


	8. 冷水澡。

DEMETER剧院的排练厅Hall C的消防喷淋头今天忽然坏了。

不是什么大事故，也没有造成什么人员伤亡或者财产损失，只是正在里面进行彩排的KNP十周年世巡前工作室的部分演员，被当头淋了个冷水澡。

十周年的巡演派头不小，至少一半以上都是当年DEMETER的老员工，什么大风大浪没见过，最初的惊吓过后很快就回过神，不约而同地朝站在场地中间的布鲁诺投去意味明显的眼神，纷纷窃笑起来。年轻的小演员们不知道这是什么典故，不明真相地交换着疑问的表情，好心的前辈憋着笑给他们解释。空气里弥漫着“道具师克星”和“总是膝盖中箭”以及“被诅咒了的小可怜”之类快活的低语。更熟一些的人直接远远地冲他挥舞手臂，大笑着喊，嘿布鲁诺，保险买过了吗。

布鲁诺很郁闷。

倒不是因为别人拿他开玩笑，也不全是因为他站的那个位置（又一次）好巧不巧地在坏掉的消防喷淋头正下方。他主要的郁闷点在于事发当时正站在他对面唱对手戏的奎因——毋庸置疑，他也被当头淋了个透，正拿着一条毛巾擦他湿漉漉的头发。但他看起来完全相反地心情很好，一面毫不掩饰地盯着自己看，一面嘴里恼人地冲他哼唱着剧里的曲目。

不是他们正在排练的那首二重唱，是国王意识到他信赖多年的主教“背叛”了之后怒火冲天的指责。尤其是那句“你该受咒诅，你当被溺毙，叫洪水淹没你那颗岩石般冷硬的心”，他把这一句翻来覆去地唱，挤眉弄眼，布鲁诺忍不住狠狠地瞪了他。

“奎因。”他警告说。

奎因毫无必要地转了个调，随即无缝衔接上国王终曲里那段少年主题的哀伤的变奏。“……纵然如此我心底深知，我无可告解，无需宽恕，唯他以外。”他轻柔得仿佛叹息一般低声唱着，带着一丝惆怅、几点懊悔、少许的不甘，和微不可觉的甜蜜。

布鲁诺翻了个白眼，把用过的毛巾丢在他脑门上，走了。


	9. 初见回忆。

“讲真的吗？”奎因拿起油漆笔，在面前那份看起来有点年头但珍藏了很久的场刊上漂亮地签下自己的名字。他想了一想，然后笑起来：“……我还以为他是个游客。”

采访刚刚结束，进行得很顺利，也许有一部分原因是这次被派来的记者不仅是奎因多年的忠实乐迷，同时也是一个思路敏捷、提问清晰的聪慧姑娘。奎因和她聊得很开心，如果不是因为稍后她还有剧团的另一位成员要采访，也许他甚至会邀请她吃一顿饭。

但至少在收拾笔记和录音笔之前的空隙里，卸下职业的外壳，以粉丝的身份好奇地探问几句不算在记录上的八卦问题，这样的时间姑且还是有的。所以她问——在发自真心地祝贺了他和布鲁诺的新婚之后——奎因第一次见到自己的伴侣的时候，对他的印象是什么样的。

得到的答案让她睁大了眼睛。奎因笑着把笔和场刊递还给她。

“牛仔裤和T？”她猜测道。

“牛仔裤和T。”奎因赞同了她的敏捷，“还有双肩包。非常游客款的那种双肩包。就算那是新生报道的前一天，在校园里，我也以为他或许只是一个提前来参观一下学校的旅游者。还有他的口音……你知道的，那种，可爱的意大利式顿挫。”他抬手比划了一个俏皮的切分音节奏。“而且他看起来总是很年轻。比他实际要年轻。他直到现在也这样。”


	10. 你的手还是那么冷。

布鲁诺拿着马克杯走过门廊。奎因刚刚回来，站在门口的脚垫上摘掉帽子，仔细地拍掉卡在边缘上的一点在门外没抖干净的雪。布鲁诺站住脚。

“你又没穿羽绒服。”

这甚至都不是一个指责。布鲁诺平板地说，比起不大高兴，听上去更像是流露出一丝厌烦的无可奈何。

“我不冷。”奎因把帽子和围巾挂在门口的衣帽架上，间隙里回头看了他一眼，堆出一个讨好的微笑，意图明显地试图弥补前一句的漫不经心，“我穿了大衣呢。”

“外面只有六度（1）。”布鲁诺在“六”字上清晰地咬下重音，盯着奎因脱下他那件剪裁出色的纯黑色羊绒长大衣，挂在围巾下面。

“感觉上去没有那么冷，亲爱的。”

他朝布鲁诺走过来。布鲁诺伸出空着的那只手，抓住他露在深灰色衬衫袖口外面的手掌。冷得像冰。

“……没那么冷，嗯？”布鲁诺这时候才甩给他一个看上去比较像是责备的眼神。

奎因笑起来，得寸进尺地用另一只冰冷的手包裹住他的手背，然后拉起来，拢在了他的马克杯上。透过陶瓷缓慢释放出来的热量同时温暖着他们，奎因低头在他嘴唇上落下一个轻巧的啄吻。他的鼻尖也是冰凉的，但吻不是。

“还是说让我们做些会让我们暖和起来的事？”

他用比耳语略高一点的声音说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 6℉，约等于-14.4℃。


	11. Follow Me. / 惊喜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （什么鬼，为什么分明只是个爽完算完的段子集合结果给我越写越长……）

这一年布鲁诺的生日恰好两个人都在假期，约了几个亲近的朋友吃饭，结束到家的时候离午夜还有一阵子，甚至比他们演出散场的时候还要略早一点。

第一个让他觉得古怪的端倪出现在门口。奎因，一般只会懒洋洋地把手揣在口袋里等着他开门，今天忽然抢先半步掏出钥匙去开。这也就罢了，门开之后他往门里探了探身，明显是想在屋里寻找什么东西，但他甚至都没有开灯。

“奎因？”他疑惑地问了一句，对方却迅速回过身来，朝他展露一个微笑。布鲁诺莫名其妙地看了他一眼，下意识跟着探出头去，试图往里看：“……你在看什么？怎么不开灯？”

奎因飞快地跟着他的动作移动了一下，挡住他的视线。事实上根本没有什么必要，六呎三的大高个儿几乎把整个门框堵得严严实实，他什么也看不见。

“没什么。”奎因说。可能是因为欲盖弥彰得太过明显，他自己也看不下去，话音刚落就没忍住笑了起来，望着布鲁诺的眼睛，老实地坦白：“我准备了一份礼物，想给你个惊喜——你可以先不要看吗？”

奎因非常喜爱礼物。更准确点说，喜爱送出礼物。他已经不记得自己收到过多少来自奎因的礼物，逢年过节、各种纪念日，又或者只是奎因刚好有送礼物的心情。这很有道理，他想着，考虑到今天是他的生日，并且奎因直到现在还没有掏出什么包装精美的盒子塞进他手里。

“好吧。”他同意。

奎因伸出手去遮住了他的眼睛，动作很轻，他甚至觉得从奎因的指缝里完全可以窥测到点什么。但他还是信守承诺地闭上了眼睛。他听见奎因开了灯。奎因收回手来牵住了他的手臂。奎因引着他走进房门。奎因又回过身去把房门关上。

环绕着他的是家的味道：他喜欢的柠檬味地板清洁剂，奎因最近在用的古龙水，衣帽架边新拿出来的外套上若有若无的樟脑，和一种说不上来具体是什么、但就是能让人感觉放松和安心的独特气息。他闻到了一些别的陌生气味，玫瑰花和尤加利叶子的香气，他猜想着奎因大概又买了花。

他被牵引到大概是目标的终点，奎因停下了脚步。

“可以再为我闭一会儿眼睛吗，甜心？”奎因说。不知为何，听上去带着那么一点点紧张的影子。布鲁诺点了点头。

奎因松开了手。窸窸窣窣的声音响了一会儿，木头、或是别的什么硬质的东西轻轻地互相碰撞，他觉得自己似乎听见了上发条的声音。

奎因是买了一台老爷钟吗？这样的想法浅浅掠过他脑海，然后他听见奎因说：“嘿，瞧。”

布鲁诺睁开了眼睛。

几乎在他睁开眼睛的同时，音乐声叮叮当当地响了起来。他发现自己面对着餐桌，桌上摆着一大捧娇艳欲滴的新鲜红玫瑰，花朵前面是个一呎半高的大音乐盒，一只穿金戴银的波斯猴子坐在一个宝箱上，手上的铙钹随着音乐的节奏一张一合。

布鲁诺看了看那个音乐盒，又抬眼看了看站在餐桌边一脸期待注视着他的奎因，然后又低下头去看那个音乐盒。

“嗯……”这很奎因。他在心里笃定地扣下了章：“谢谢？”

“以防你可能不记得……”

“不，不，我记得。”他端详着那个工艺精良的音乐盒。奎因对他的记忆力真的有很大的误解，不是所有唱过剧院魅影的人都有机会体验真正的剧院魅影的，断了两根骨头的那种。“希望你不是去朱利尔斯的仓库里把道具偷出来了，是吗？”

“当然不是。”奎因辩解道，“这是当年演出时候卖的周边，我从eBay上买的。”

“挺贵的吧……那么多年了。”布鲁诺叹了口气。毕竟没有看上去的那么无动于衷。

“七年。”奎因说。布鲁诺有些诧异地抬起头，没有想到他记得这么牢。奎因朝他露出一个“我知道你没想到”的微笑：“这是你在美国的第一部商业音乐剧，不是吗？”

“不仅限于美国也是的。”他说。

想起来还有些恍惚，他竟然已经在美国待了七年，感觉上去并没有那么长，至少，七年前的自己恐怕绝对想象不到在美国成为一位音乐剧演员。你永远也不会想到命运在你面前摆下怎样奇异的轨迹。

“还有我们的重逢。”奎因显然和他在想着同一件事，他凝视着布鲁诺，眼睛里带着笑和回忆的影子，浓郁的爱意让布鲁诺禁不住垂下了眼睛。

“……是啊。”他轻声说。

他原本以为奎因会上前一步来亲吻他，然而他并没有。奎因只是放任暧昧的空气在他们之间流动了一会儿，然后才开口。

“你不准备打开盒子看看吗？”他低声说。布鲁诺发现刚才出现过的，那一抹微不可觉的紧张，似乎又回到了他嗓音里，尽管他提问的方式好像这只不过是个随口丟出来的问题。

布鲁诺觉得他的确有点怪怪的，但并没认真想。他依言朝音乐盒伸出手去。就在快要碰到盒盖的那一瞬间，电光火石一般，他忽然觉得自己知道在里面等着他的是什么。

他打开了盒盖。

躺在宝箱形状的音乐盒内部，除了运转的机械装置之外，还有两只精致、小巧的戒指盒，深蓝色，细腻的丝绒上托着一对朴素、光滑的金戒指。戒指盒旁边摆了一朵含苞的玫瑰花，一枚造型简洁的钻石领针穿过花朵，明亮地闪着光。

布鲁诺没有说话。十分罕见地，奎因也没有。但他知道奎因的目光一定注视着他，专注、认真，甚至有一点点紧张。

这大概很不合时宜，但他现在真的很想笑出声。

奎因在他忍笑的当口单膝跪了下来，仰头望着他。布鲁诺朝他微笑，他伸出双手去，握住布鲁诺的一只手。

“布鲁诺，亲爱的。”他轻柔地呢喃，海蓝色的眼睛郑重地凝视着爱人，“和我结婚好吗？”

上帝啊。布鲁诺想，他真的应该看看他自己现在有多紧张。

布鲁诺盯着奎因看了大概有半分钟，尝试憋住不合时宜的笑声，直到奎因不安地动了一下。他抿着嘴唇从奎因的掌心里抽出手，拿起音乐盒里的两枚戒指，比较了一下大小，然后把略小一点的那枚递给奎因。

“没有别的要给我看的了吧？”他平静地说。也许带点儿抖，毕竟在憋着笑的情况下，这可能是他能做到的最好程度了。

奎因的表情大概有一秒钟陷入了茫然，这让布鲁诺更难维持住不笑出声了。他顺势也跪了下去，拉起奎因的左手，把另一枚戒指套上他的无名指——他的双肩一直在无声地抖个不停，天知道他是怎么做到的。然后，他终于无法抑制地，笑出声来。

“……你究竟在笑什么？”奎因捏紧他颤抖的手指，无奈而又莫名其妙地问他，“到底有什么值得你笑成这样？”

“我不……知道。”他笑得断断续续地说，“我就是觉得……哦奎因……这可真是……”

“真是？”

布鲁诺没能答得上来，他正忙着从眼角抹掉笑出来的眼泪。奎因不满地哼了一声，把他的手拢在自己的双手之间，恶狠狠地亲了一下。

“你还没说‘好的’。”他盯着布鲁诺，而后者笑个不停，甚至无法顺畅地一次性说出这两个字。

“好……好……好的。”布鲁诺肉眼可见地在竭力控制自己，但他笑得太厉害了，花了好一阵子才稍微平静下来一点点。

“好的。”他重复道。方才的大笑让他的呼吸略有些凌乱，睫毛上还挂着点细碎的泪花，但他喘着气，凝视着奎因，笑得既灿烂又快乐，像那枚被遗忘在音乐盒里的钻石领针一样，剔透得仿佛发着光。“好的。我愿意。”

奎因连眼睛都没有离开过他的脸，摸索着囫囵把戒指套上他的无名指，匆匆把他从地板上拉起来，然后用一个暴风骤雨般的吻淹没了他。


	12. 没有言语的夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节作者：忘记了AO3账号的花太太。

他并不是蓄意把事情拖延到这个俗套的局面。三流小说家都这么写：一个夜晚，一盏电力不稳的灯，一把即将再也用不上的钥匙。

布鲁诺只是按部就班地完成他该做的所有事，收拾衣物（鉴于他并不能先装好行李箱再和奎因说分手），收拾沙发（很显然，他们的最后一晚不会睡在一张床上，他心怀愧疚，当然该自发去睡客厅），甄别该拿走和扔掉的零碎——他拿起电动牙刷，认为它的刷头到了该更换的时候。

厂商通常宣称这种直接接触你口腔的小玩意应当三个月一换，但实际上这是去年打折季时奎因买的，买一送一，至今寿命或许有两个三个月那么长，而在今天之前他从未觉得过它该换了。

他们的很多私人电器都选了同一个品牌，他的主意，为的就是这些买一送一，两件八折等等，除了一样，剃须刀。

他一手提着口袋，对着镜子摸了摸下巴，觉得昨天早上才剃过的下颌似乎手感并不那么光洁，但现在他是否还该使用这支剃须刀？法律意义上，他们分别付出一半款项换取共同使用权，奎因几乎三到四天才需要刮一次胡茬，他也并不必每天使用，因而从未在这项权利上产生纠纷——从理论上，他和奎因对于这支剃须刀的共同所有权应当持续到其中一方自发放弃，或者奎因把另一半款项折合损耗后付给他为止。

而三小时前，也就是他刚刚把行李箱从衣柜顶上取下来的时候，他就在脑海里完成了放弃对剃须刀，对床垫，对懒人沙发，对绿植，对已付房租的所有权和使用权。

所以他不该用这支剃须刀，更不该让它现在唯一的主人，奎因在回来时发现它刀片间没晾干的水迹，或许还有没被水流冲走的黑色胡茬。 虽说他每次用完都会拆下刀片单独清洗。

他尽量忘记下巴，放下剃须刀，看见电器架旁边搁置的铁皮盒子，它曾经是个大号装口香糖盒，直到奎因发现这种推拉小盒子很适合放橡皮筋和日常饰品为止。

另一个问题，他忘记了宣布放弃对这个盒子内物品的使用权。

布鲁诺五指张开，伸到后脑合拢向下捋动，发现他的头发也和胡茬一样，一夜之间就像淋了雨的杰克魔豆，长到了一个他认为不得不扎起来的长度。

他必须得拿走一根皮筋，可问题是，他根本分不清这些五花八门的头绳分别该属于谁，只能隐约记起奎因抱怨过金发和黑皮筋完全不搭，于是挑走一根最朴素的黑色。

他扎好头发，对着镜子无声宣布从现在起，放弃对这个盥洗室里所有共同物品的所有权。

接下来他还得挨个对着厨房，对着阳台，对着卧室，对着玄关重复以上言论，又在该过程里发现无数他忽然间必须得使用一下的东西，有些他用了，并且确保它们看起来就和没用过一样。

这行为看起来格外自欺欺人，甚至让他产生了某种错觉，错觉自己就像个闯空门的跟踪狂。

但说真的，他了解奎因，了解他决不能在这间屋子里再留下新鲜的 “布鲁诺痕迹”。他知道奎因总会哭泣，在某个时刻。他在今早闭着眼睛时就听见了衣柜的开合声，听见奎因在每一个房间驻步，听见他拧开大门，用了一刻钟合上。……他至少想要奎因少哭泣一次。

他还爱奎因，对吗？感谢客厅没有镜子，他不用对着自己问出来。

直到现在，华灯初上，公寓灯滋滋作响，他攥着该待会投进信箱的钥匙，向这个他用了一整天才装走自己的屋子告别。

他应该感谢的内容包括：感谢它的地板无私包容奎因的即兴舞蹈，感谢它的厨房台案无私包容他走神劈上去的划痕，感谢它的冰箱无私包容一成不变的胡萝卜，等等。

奎因说过好几次，他才是他们中心思更多的那个，此刻他不得不承认，如果是奎因·西奥多发现他的男友出轨，一切都将能在半小时内解决，而不是一整天加一个晚上。奎因或许会放弃所有不能十五分钟内收拾走的东西。

他甚至没有告诉西奥多先生，您的出轨行动实在欠缺水准，无意之中即可发觉。

布鲁诺合上门，回一次头，按开电梯，准备去一条街外的旅店过夜。机票在明天，比今天便宜一点儿，就像航班定价也知道这场分手行动耗时漫长。


	13. 旧疾复发。

布鲁诺觉得这大概应该是天气的问题。

他想不太起来上一次吃褪黑素是什么时候了，甚至不是很确定家里的那瓶过没过期。毕竟失眠症已经有一阵子没再困扰过他了，自从——他不很情愿地承认——去年他从巡演剧组里回来之后。

奎因在他身边睡得很熟。呼吸轻柔而悠长，伴着窗外淅淅沥沥的秋雨，一样不紧不慢，仿佛可以一直这样持续下去直到永恒。

又或者其实他需要的也不一定是褪黑素。布鲁诺小心地翻个身，转成侧卧的方向，背对着奎因。奎因没有动静。他睡得很沉，布鲁诺很早之前就知道这一点。

他寻思自己是不是应该爬起来吞一颗阿司匹林，又觉得有点过于小题大做。肋骨上隐隐约约的钝痛并不是什么难以忍受的痛楚，起码比起当时在台上吊灯压下来的那会儿根本不算什么，也比不上康复治疗时的拉伸。无非只是一点不太好忽略的持续疼痛，恼人，但并不尖锐。

布鲁诺又轻轻调整了一下姿势。也许稍微分分心他就感受不到了，想想歌词，他对自己建议道，_暮色微光的花园里，一只夜莺……_

他的歌词背诵被一只伸过来的手臂打断了。奎因把手搭在他腰上，过了一会儿才跟着靠过来。他的胸膛贴着布鲁诺的后背，隔着薄薄一层睡衣散发出柔和的温度，呼吸吹在比布鲁诺耳尖略高一点的位置。其实应该感受不到，但不知为何如果留神去听，会忍不住感觉一丝莫名其妙的痒。

布鲁诺一时拿不清楚他到底是醒着还是睡着，直到又过了一会儿之后搭在他腰上的手开始缓慢地移进他睡衣的下摆，慢吞吞地抚摸他光裸的皮肤。布鲁诺按住他的手，几乎是无奈地叹口气。

“就不能睡你的觉吗。”他用气声说，带点显而易见的不大高兴的意思。

回应他的是一声低而含混的咕哝，奎因象征性地挣了挣，力气比他清醒时候的一半可能都不到。布鲁诺想笑，憋了一会儿，没有笑出声，也就索性松手任他半睡半醒地轻轻摩挲自己的皮肤。奎因的手很热，掌心几乎灼人，但他的触摸舒缓而又柔和，如果布鲁诺对自己足够诚实的话，他确实不能说自己不喜爱被恋人熨帖的手掌温柔地安抚，只要——噢。

布鲁诺几乎是下意识地缩了一下，动作幅度不大，但也足够让奎因停下手来。

“没什么，不是你。”布鲁诺急急低声解释，“只是我……”他朝身后转过脸去，奎因已经睁开了眼睛，尽管还带着明显迷朦的睡意。

“怎么了？”他问，嗓音有点哑，看样子似乎想掀开被子看看是什么让布鲁诺打了个激灵。

布鲁诺拽紧了被子，没让他把冷气放进来。“没事，真的。就是当年的老伤口，被你碰了一下……也不是你，它已经疼了有一会儿了，估计是天气的缘故。”

奎因盯着他看了一会儿，尝试把睡意从眼睛里赶出去。他清了清嗓子：“……‘疼了有一会儿了’？”

“唔……”布鲁诺已经意识到自己匆忙解释里的漏洞，但这会儿他已经来不及撤回修改了。

“那你睡前怎么不说？”奎因瞪着他，然后叹了口气，“我去给你拿止痛药。”

“我觉得没必——”

“你觉得没必要睡了，是吧？你还记得你明天——今天有连续两场表演吗？”奎因坐起身来，拧亮床头灯。黄白的光线有些刺眼，他眯起眼睛，面无表情的样子看起来简直有些叫人惴惴不安。

然后他眨眨眼睛，适应了一下光线，看着忽然噤若寒蝉的布鲁诺，噗嗤一声笑出来。“喔，抱歉，甜心。”他说，亲吻了一下布鲁诺的头发，“我真的有点困。这就给你拿药去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……必须得承认亲妈也被奎因的起O床O气C给吓到了，但我写到那里就是很想这样写……是笔，不是，键盘自己动的……  
可能不是一家控制狂，不进一家门吧。（×）  
不过虽然初始设定的奎因是个混中，真的不是反社会里人格展开。吧。就算混中他大概也是一个，由衷爱着世界的混中，是核心人设（试图说服自己）。所以实际情况大概只是起床气下内心吐槽出框配合表情管理尚未启动的错觉……哎呀好崽你真的下一部应该尝试唱一个反派了！  
总之希望好外甥不会因为这个（再）怀疑我崽，毕竟他丫可能真的根本意识不到自己说了什么……（瑟瑟发抖。


	14. 陌生的熟悉的你的样子。/ 工作探班。

“你们知道子爵的角色已经定了吗？”

艾比抱着一纸袋甜甜圈和新消息挤进了房间。

“终于啊。”珊德拉往她的咖啡里倒进一颗奶精，“还以为他会错过第一次集体排练呢。”

“所以中选的是哪个倒霉鬼？”艾什利靠在椅背上，用手势使唤她哥哥帮她拿一杯咖啡。

“不晓得。”艾比从甜甜圈的缝隙里含糊不清地说，“不认得名字，好像是个外国人。听说是朱利尔斯在欧洲的时候签回来的，唱歌剧的。”

“喔噢。”珊德拉发出挑剔的声音。

艾比仰起脖子，用咖啡把堵在嗓子眼里的甜甜圈冲下去：“……好像叫布鲁诺什么什么的。”

弯下腰把咖啡纸杯送到艾什利手边的奎因忽然像被定格一样，停住了手上的动作。艾什利抬起眼角去瞥他，如果这时候有人注意这个方向的话，也许会觉得她的眼神看起来甚至带着点凌厉的意味也说不定。然而奎因很快恢复了动作，若无其事地把她的咖啡轻巧地在她面前放下，拖开桌边的椅子坐下来的节奏流畅自如，仿佛从来没有过停顿。

艾什利审视地凝视自己的兄长，玫红色的指甲在桌面上轻轻叩击了几下，随后扭过脖子，突兀地向艾比开口：“……罗萨，是不是？”

“诶？”艾比有点懵地看着她。

“布鲁诺·罗萨，意大利人。”艾什利静静地说，“是他吗？”

艾比眨了眨眼睛，露出努力回想的样子：“听起来像。对，应该是。你认得他？”

艾什利转过头，朝奎因努了努下巴：“他认得。是他的大学同班。”

小范围的惊呼。而双手轻松抱在胸口的奎因露出一个完美的微笑：“呃，嗯，如果是他的话，我确实认识。……人不错，声音漂亮，男高音，我记得是。……那是因为他原来学的就是歌剧，上大学之前。……不，我也不清楚为什么他没有在毕业之后直接进入音乐剧领域。毕业之后就没怎么和他联系过了。毕竟他住在欧洲，距离可不近，不是吗？”

满足了八卦心思的人群三三两两走进不同的排练室，艾什利走在最后，起身之前还深深看了奎因一眼，后者只是笑着冲她扬手，示意她快点先走，另一手端起自己的咖啡纸杯，将里面剩余的液体一饮而尽。

他认识布鲁诺·罗萨吗？他不仅仅只是认识。奎因完全明白艾什利看他的眼神是什么意思，他的亲妹妹当然知道他差点为了这个男人放弃一切前往意大利生活。考虑到“一切”里包括一笔数目不小的，只有在他居留于北美地区时才生效的家族信托，他需要放弃的东西确实不算太少。

不过也仅仅只是差点。毕竟后来他还是留在了美国，因为他的意大利男友在他提出这个请求之前抢先了一步，垂下眼睛，说，对不起，奎因，我觉得我们不应该继续下去了。

他甚至没有机会在争吵之后再见上他一面，这个狠心的，大理石一样美丽和冷酷的家伙提着行李就上了第二天的飞机。

但他确实有着大理石一样漂亮的灰眼睛。奎因把咖啡纸杯捏扁丢进垃圾箱，从椅背上捞起外套的时候想着。大部分时间被半掩在长而浓密的睫毛投下的影子里，只有在少数时刻才能看见它们完全被光线映亮的样子。分开将近五年之后，他听到这个名字时浮上脑海的第一个印象仍然是这双眼睛。

也不知道这双眼睛的主人近况如何。奎因没有说谎，毕业之后他确实没有再和布鲁诺联系过。他并不是那种分手过后还会和前任藕断丝连的类型。唔，倒不是说他不能跟他们保持朋友关系——他和其中的相当一部分确实保持着颇为友好的联系——但是当对象是布鲁诺·罗萨的时候，交往过两年半、同居起码超过其中一半的时间，奎因依然觉得自己很难拿得准结论。

他不清楚布鲁诺是在怎样的情况下答应签下这份工作合同的，但根据他对朱利尔斯的理解，恐怕不会是那种容许他有时间逐字反复琢磨条款内容的情况。布鲁诺——他所了解的布鲁诺——是他认识的所有人当中最不可能跳上飞驰的朱利尔斯号列车，挥舞双手高喊“我加入”的那一个。然而他现在在这里（或者说，再过几天就会出现在这里），毕业四年之后，在离他家乡九个小时航程以外的美国。那个他曾经那么渴望回去的家乡。

奎因一时不能确定记忆中那个寡言、审慎，几乎有些拘谨的布鲁诺到底是真实存在的，还是一个蒙上记忆滤镜的幻影。也许四年是很长的时间，足以改变一个人的性情，又或者有什么重大的变故叫他不得已背井离乡……奎因突然放慢脚步，朝走廊上玻璃反光里的自己莞尔而笑。嘿，所以现在到底谁才是那个爱杞人忧天的傻瓜？布鲁诺完全有可能为了追求更好的职业环境、更广大的受众市场，最不济也是更高的薪水而来——奎因知道朱利尔斯对待他喜欢的演员一贯很慷慨。不管怎样，总不至于是为了和他的前男友再见上一面。这种狗血的理由连奎因都不会相信，更何况他几乎有九成把握朱利尔斯压根就没有告诉过布鲁诺自己也在团里。不知为何，奎因隐约觉得要是他知道的话，可能这件事根本就不会发生。

在耸耸肩把这些转瞬而逝的想法从肩膀上抖下去，推开排练室的门之前，奎因脑子里飘过去的最后一个想法是，也许握手欢迎的时候他会发现布鲁诺无名指上已经戴了好几年的婚戒也说不定。


	15. 第四次晚归。

廊灯随着房门被刷开的声音亮起来的时候，布鲁诺睁开眼睛瞟了一眼床头柜上的时钟。1:08，柔和的白色电子数字静静闪烁着，比昨天早了大概十四分钟的样子。

他躺在床上听着奎因冲澡的水声响了一会儿——比他平素习惯的要短一些——然后是裹着浴袍的奎因本人带着湿漉漉的沐浴露香气摸到床边，尽量轻手轻脚地钻进被子里来。

“……你头发没吹？”布鲁诺从被子里伸手出来摸摸鼻尖，上面刚被甩上了一点水滴。他顺手揉了一把枕头旁边的脑袋，不出意料也是湿的。

“我擦过了。”奎因声音含糊地嘟囔着，“别管它了，我好困……”

布鲁诺在黑暗里无声地叹口气，犹豫了一两秒，又摸了摸他的头发，最终还是拧开床头灯，把光线调到最弱的位置，翻身下床去行李箱里摸出一个小巧的折叠便携吹风机，拿过来插在床头插座上。

“你睡。”他对着动弹了一下的奎因说，然后坐到床边，打开吹风机的低档，帮他吹干头发。奎因配合地扭扭脖子，连眼睛也懒得睁开，坦然地趴在枕头上，任由他的手指和热风一起捋过自己的短发。

“还是那么多人？”布鲁诺的声音在吹风机的嗡嗡声里听不出有什么抱怨的意思，奎因呻吟了一声。

“我觉得我可能每天签了四百个名。”他埋在枕头里咕哝着，“老天啊，他们说中国有十四亿人，现在我信了。”

布鲁诺对他这番颠三倒四的逻辑有没有报以轻声的嗤笑，奎因其实不太确切地记得。吹风机工作时的轻柔噪音是催眠的一把好手，他在爱人的抚摸和热烘烘的暖风里相当舒适地睡了过去。

至少在他第二天醒来往镜子里看到自己的发型之前是这样的。


	16. Hello stranger. / 一时兴起的419 PLAY。

“不，不。_不。_”

舞蹈指导是个满头银发的矍铄的小老太太，私下里还挺随和，一旦进入排练状态就出了名的严厉。布鲁诺在她的声音中停下脚步，满怀羞愧地低下头。

“对不起我刚才没有……”

“不，这跟你的动作没有关系。”老太太挥了挥手，“是你的眼睛。**不要去看他！**也不要从余光看！……怎么？你自己没有意识到这个吗？你每过——差不多就——每过六秒钟就要确认一下他的位置……”

布鲁诺堪堪在下意识抬起眼睛向奎因诧异地确认之前按下了这股冲动。真的，他完全没有意识到这个。他知道自己有时候，出于对自己舞蹈功底的不自信，会看向在这方面水平好得多的舞伴寻求确认，但他没想到有这么频繁。奎因发现了他这个不专业的小动作吗？他多半早就发现了。奎因总是他们两人中对于细节更敏感的那一个。他是不是在无意识的时候释放出了什么信号，让奎因误以为他愿意……

片刻的走神让他险些听漏了舞蹈指导的后半句话。

“……必要。我知道你们之后会相爱，”布鲁诺的心突地一跳，随后才意识到舞蹈指导指的是他和奎因扮演的角色，“但不是在这一幕里。这一幕里，你们只是陌生人。你们明白我在说什么吗？这不是一支双人舞。更像是两支独舞在同一个场景内的展现。还有奎因——”

小老太太突然转向站在另一边的奎因，布鲁诺现在的视角只能看见他腰部以下，他看见奎因稍稍站直了一点以示尊敬。

“我还以为你会表现得更好一点。”她的声音严厉起来，“为什么要在经过的时候托一把他的腰？这不是双人舞，他也不是你的女伴。还是你觉得只要正面的观众看不见你的动作就可以随意乱来？”

“呃，那是因为……”奎因的声音听起来像是对于得到连带批评显而易见地有些吃惊，但舞蹈指导很快打断了他的辩解。

“别找借口。”她说，“他完全可以独立完成那个动作，他的伤不影响这个。你这是过度保护。”

奎因没有答话。但布鲁诺注意到他轻微移动了一下身体的重心，通常这是他不太赞同的表示。布鲁诺正在犹豫要不要出声解释一下他觉得舞蹈指导的判断是对的，肋骨上已经愈合的伤口并不会影响他完成动作，他的失误只是单纯的因为记漏了一个拍子，就在这个时候，她干脆地拍了拍手。

“好吧，我们这么着：你，从这边这扇门出去；布鲁诺，你走另一边。我会给你们……”她看了眼墙上的挂钟，“五分钟的时间让你们做任何你们觉得有帮助的准备，清空你们的脑子，然后在从这两扇门走回来的时候，你们彼此将是两个陌生人。想一想你们从未相识的时候，让时钟退回到那个时候。记住，你们是**毫无关系的**陌生人。好了，现在出去吧！”

她挥着手把两人撵到走廊外面。站在走廊上，布鲁诺迟疑地容许自己抬起头，询问地看了一眼奎因，后者隔着半个排练室的长度冲他笑了笑，摇摇手指，没有说话，朝后退了两步，靠在门边的墙上，顺势闭上眼睛，仿佛就地进入了冥想状态。

布鲁诺怔了有一会儿，才有样学样地站到他那一侧的门边，没有靠上去，只是规规矩矩贴墙站着，像个被罚站的学生。

唔，当他和奎因从未相识的时候。他强迫自己想着，那得是八……将近九年之前的事了。他和奎因已经认识这么多年了吗？这个数字稍微有些令人惊讶。那时候他还只是一个前来求学的外国学生，而奎因就更年轻……不，不，陷入对往昔的回忆并不是他现在要做的事，他需要想一想他们还没有那么……亲密之前的样子。

可他的印象里几乎没有奎因对他冷淡而疏离的样子，即便在他们……布鲁诺又一次强迫自己切断了思路。他从来没有觉得他们分手的原因完全是因为奎因的出轨，较真的话，也许他自己自始至终的犹豫不决，才是骆驼背上除了那根稻草之外的其余部分。他只是有些惊奇当年的伤口直到现在还对他有着影响力，但不……

布鲁诺翻转手腕，看了眼手表，有些焦虑地吐出一口气。他还有三分十五秒来准备好自己的状态，但他一点头绪也没有。也许他不应该回来。也许他真的不适合音乐剧这个行业。也许慧眼识珠的DEMETER掌舵人这一次只是简单地看走了眼。

他无意识地又一次看向奎因的方向。奎因只把后背的上半部分靠在墙上，十分轻松地交抱双臂，依然合着眼睛，低垂的头从侧面看过去由鼻梁和下颌组成一套优美的弧线。他交叉着脚踝，落在地上的那只脚不安分地轻轻敲打着一段节奏，布鲁诺试图去分辨是什么旋律，但失败了。

两分四十秒。布鲁诺也开始尝试把眼睛闭起来。也许她的意思是这像重唱一样，他在一片黑暗里对自己分析道，你必须让观众清晰地听到你的旋律，而不仅只是含混模糊的和声。这对于中声部来说会很难，但布鲁诺从来没有唱过中声部，虽然他总觉得自己现在正感同身受这种痛苦……

“嘿。”他听见有人在他面前轻声说，睁开眼，他看见奎因正站在他面前，带着他不能更熟悉的，温暖而鼓励的微笑，“放松点，‘陌生人’？”

这个称呼似乎让奎因觉得很有趣，他轻轻笑了一声。

“这只是第一次排练，你没必要把自己逼得那么紧。”奎因说，他的嗓音在不唱歌的时候徘徊在叫人舒适的中音区，柔和又笃定，“你会挺过来的。我确定你会。”

他要是有奎因十分之一的自信就好了。布鲁诺想着，没法否认奎因的话令他绷紧的情绪稍稍放松了……那么轻微的一星半点。

“谢谢。”他垂着眼睛说，没有抬头看，但他知道奎因冲他笑了笑，然后步履轻快地走回自己的那扇门口。他把视线滑向手腕上的表盘，然后深吸一口气。

“时间到了！”他正好听见舞蹈指导在屋里喊道。


End file.
